A Love Unknown
by sarses
Summary: One Shot. For never was a story of more woe, that that of.... well if you want to know who read it. Harry Potter Romeo and Juliet Style. Please Read and Review.


Authors note: this was originally planned as a multi chapter story, however I decided it seemed to fit for me as more of a short one shot.

I own nothing. The Characters belong to The Great JK Rowling, and the opening and closing belong to the Wonderful William Shakespere.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Two households, both alike in dignity,

In fair Hogwarts, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;

Whose misadventured piteous overthrows

Do with their death bury their parents' strife.

The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,

And the continuance of their parents' rage,

Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,

Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;

The which if you with patient ears attend,

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night after night they met, sometimes going to the room of requirement, sometimes the lake, sometimes the astronomy tower. Never anywhere where they risked being seen, it was too much of a risk, too much of a danger if they were found out. The relationship had started by accident, an argument like many before, a chance meeting, no one would have ever predicted that they would end up together, but they were, except that no one could ever know, it would be a scandal, and both had the love of another and while they cared for their public "love interests" those relationships paled in comparison of the love they shared together.

"Have I told you that I love you more than life itself?" he said one night

She only smiled and nodded, as they were lying on a blanket in the astronomy tower, staring up at the sky, wishing life could have been different, wishing that they could be together in front of everyone, however they knew they would have to settle for these private stolen moments. Even when the war ended, they knew they could never really be together, and it broke their hearts. Life had once again proven to be unfair, and spiteful. Through this all though, the world, like their life was in an uproar, the biggest wizarding war ever was going on around them, the light versus the dark, the Death Eaters vs. the Order of the Phoenix. So many causalities had already fallen, Sirius, Dumbledore, Madame Bones to name a few, all at the hands of a very evil man, if you could even call him that.

It was apparent that the end of the war was soon to come though, the Horcruxes, minus Nagini had been found and destroyed, and the final battle was soon approaching. Many had gone into hiding, and they wished that they could have, but too many questions would have been asked, and terrible things would have occurred if found out. As the sun began to rise they had to say their goodbyes and head back into their respective dorms. She lingered behind though, and spoke to no one but the walls.

"Why does it have to be like this? What have we done to be punished, why should be we torn apart because of who we are? I just don't understand why, is our love not enough? Why must we face this burden? Why?" as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She folded up the blanket and walked back to her bed. People were beginning to notice her worried looks and lack of sleep, but she blamed it on worry from the way, holding her boyfriends hand, and being the caring supporting girlfriend everyone expected her to be, while he sat not very far away stealing glances at this radiant beauty. Life went on like this for them for another month, if it was somehow possible they had fallen even more in love as each day passed, and then one night the attack began.

It was a nightmare, bodies were lying everywhere littering the ground, grotesque images that no on was meant to see, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Ernie McMillian were a few who fell defending the world, it was heartbreaking to see friends laying there battered and bruised, the life gone from their bodies, their souls elsewhere. However they kept on fighting, they had to. What choice did they have? Spells were flying everywhere, flashes of red, green, blue, white, it was a miracle they had not been caught in the crossfire. More fell, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, killed by Remus Lupin, avenging the deaths of Sirius Black and Nymphadora Tonks. So many deaths, so much pain and it had all come down to the Quidditch Pitch, where the final fight took place.

Voldemort was defeated, after a great struggle, the battle was one of mystery and that of the unknown, in the end no one understood what caused the demise of the dark lord in that fateful battle but it had occurred however it was not without many sacrifices of life, so many lives had been changed, so many lie dead on the grounds of Hogwarts, both good and evil and as the damage and deaths were surveyed, they came to two people held in a tight embrace, even in death their love was apparent. Many were shocked, how something like this could have happened, however just looking at them it was quite clear, this was true love if it ever existed. This sad story soon spread to the entire wizarding world, together they were buried, on the grounds of Hogwarts, next to the lake, where they spent countless nights, staring into each others eyes, and whispering sweet nothings.

"A glooming peace this morning with it brings;

The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head

Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;

Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished:

For never was a story of more woe

Than this of Ginerva Weasley and her Draco."


End file.
